Advertisements are an important mechanism by which retailers attract and retain customers. Many types of advertisements have been transposed to or transformed for electronic mediums, systems, and methods of delivery, e.g. e-mail, Internet web sites, CD-ROMs, and the like. One type of advertisement that has been used to bring existing and new customers into retail stores is the periodical advertisement, which includes, e.g., the weekly circular. Weekly circulars have commonly been delivered to customers in paper via weekend editions of local newspapers, such as the Sunday edition of a local newspaper. While sometimes effective for retailers in traditional print form, periodical advertisements have not yet been well adapted to electronic systems which generally permit a higher degree of customization and tailoring to individual customer preferences than previous mediums. Some electronic periodical advertisements currently available amount to a digitized version of the print counterpart, presenting digitized versions of the pages of the print ad via an electronic device or system. Some existing electronic periodical advertisements provide a modicum of customization, e.g. offering different ad content based on location. However, there exists a need for further improvement in the generation, formulation, delivery, and customization of electronic periodical advertisements.